1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to outdoor apparel and particularly to suits used for hunting and for other long periods of outdoor inactivity during cold and inclement weather conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Insulated and other types of hunting suits, ponchos, jackets, coats and other clothing have been worn by hunters, sportsmen, skiers and the like for many years. During many outdoor activities, particular hunting, the wearers of such apparel oftentimes remain motionless, such as during deer hunting, for extended periods of time, whereby extreme discomfort is felt during bitterly cold temperatures. The arms, hands and fingers are particularly vulnerable and yet the hands and arms must maintain full dexterity, such as for shooting a bow or rifle. If the fingers, hands and arms become only slightly numb, a bow or rifle can be misaimed and all shooting accuracy will be lost. While conventional thick, heavy garments can oftentimes provide the necessary warmth, when the shooting activity begins, such garments are often difficult to maneuver in and, if removed, can become wet or snow covered making further use difficult and unpleasant.
Thus, with the known difficulties and disadvantages of conventional hunting garments, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a hunting suit that can be easily, partially removed and replaced on the wearer's body as needed.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a hunting suit that includes an upper trunk portion which is easily zipped closed from inside.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a hunting suit that includes a vest or other means for attachment to the wearer's body.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a hunting suit that has an attached boot portion.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a hunting suit that can be easily removed and suspended from the wearer while shooting and, when shooting terminates, can be quickly replaced over the shoulders and closed to maintain maximum body warmth.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.